The Fate
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: bingung nih, Kuu mau nulis summarynya.. hehehe yang jelas disini thu ada femNaru. incest dan twin. antara Kyuubi dan Naruto


**Tittle :The Fate**

**Author : Kuu-Chii**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : hish! Kuu juga bingung. **KyuuFemNaru,, SasuFemNaru.

**Genre : romance, incest dan yang lainnya [nggak paham juga sebenarnya]**

**Rate : etoo…. Silahkan kalian tentukan sendiri. ^^**

**Warning : geje plus abal, cumin buat senang-senang aja., percintaan antar sodara [itu pan kagak boleh, Kuu no baka], bahasa gak sesuai eyd, banyak typo bertebaran[Kuu males ngeditnya. XD], OOC mungkin #plak, bukan mungkinn, tapi pasti, yah, meski bukan my first fic, tapi masih amatiran. Dan juga, ceritanya nggak seru… huhuhu T,T. judul nggak sesuai dengan cerita [maybe]. Mohon saran dan kritikannya. Hohoho. Enjoy this fiction minna… moga aja kalian suka. Happy reading **

**Baca dulu yaah, yah ya [maksa], baru boleh bilang suka atau nggak.. ^^**

THE FATE

Naruto pov

"kau ini lamban sekali sih." Teriak anikiku dari bawah, dasar baka aniki, namanya juga cewek, kan aku nggak mau tampak buruk di depan orang-orang. Ah ya, kenalkan… namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Anak kedua dari Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, dan yang berteriak tadi adalah anikiku, tepatnya saudara kembarku, Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"kau ini cerewet aniki." Balasku, yah kami ini saudara yang akrab. Sangat akrab malah, Kyuunii sering sekali mengerjaiku, sedangkan aku, hmm… mungkin sedikit mengacaukan laboratorium miliknya. Oke, itu tak bisa di bilang akrab dari sisi yang positif.

"kau adik yang menyebalkan, ayo berangkat. Kita udah telat nih." Segera aku naik ke mobil merah milik aniki. Yah, meski anikiku ini menyebalkan sangat, tapi dia juga sangat peduli padaku. Bahkan rela telat bareng aku. Ahahaha… begitu juga aku, aku sangat menyayangi anikiku ini.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum, aneh tau!" aku hanya memberikan aniki cengiran khasku. Kupeluk Kyuunii, rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat memeluk aniki.

"hey, kau sakit ya? Aku nggak bisa nyetir baka! Hei Naru.. hahh dasar kau ini." Hihih, aku nggak mau melepas pelukanku, kurasa Kyuunii tau, kenapa aku memeluknya.

"aku sayang padamu, aniki." Ucapku tulus, yah, aku benar-benar tulus menyayangi Kyuunii.

"yah, aku tau. Kau ini, kalo lagi kumat manjanya aja bilang gitu." Ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"hehehe… tapi Kyuunii suka kan?" kulihat Kyuunii hanya mengangguk, dan asal kalian tau, kami, aku dan Kyuunii ini, waktu awal masuk di universitas dikira pacaran. Banyak orang yang nggak tau kalo kami ini saudara kembar, menyangka kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Yah, aku sih tak keberatan, toh aniki juga nggak seburuk itu, dia tampan. Hihihi, sejujurnya aku menyukai anikiku ini, rasa suka bukan sebagai saudara tentunya. Aku tau ini salah, makanya aku tak pernah mengungkapkannya pada Kyuunii. Aku juga tak mau membuat kedua orang tuaku kecewa pada kami.

"hn, kalo begini baru deh kelihatan manisnya." Meski aku sering mendengarnya, tapi tetap saja, wajahku ini memanas tiap mendengar kata-kata itu dari Kyuunii.

"kenapa wajahmu merah? Jangan bilang kau …" mati aku, Kyuunii pasti tau perasaanku. Uhh, dasar wajah bego…

"kau demam Naru?" gubrak… kukira dia bakalan tau, hahh. Syukurlah dia agak bolot soal membaca perasaan orang. [emangnya kamu nggak Naru? #urusai!]

"ng.. mungkin. Tapi nggak apa kok nii-chan." Bohong dikit tak apa lah..

Akhirnya kami sampai di Konoha University, tempat aku dan Kyuunii menimba ilmu, aku dan Kyuuniii satu fakultas, tapi beda jurusan.

"hey, kalo kau demam, mending ke uks aja." Saran aniki sambil menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. Huwaaah…. Wajahku pasti udah kayak buah apel. Baka aniki! Aku mendorongnya pelan.

"aku tak apa aniki, tenang saja" elakku, kudengar aniki menghela napas, dan segera turun, aku mengikutinya. Aku tau, Kyuunii cemas padaku, tapi aku kan sebenarnya nggak kenapa-napa.

"aku antar sampe kelasmu ya." Aniki menggandeng tanganku, aku sih seneng-seneng aja, hohoho.

"iya nii-chan, ng… nanti Kyuunii pulang jam berapa?"

"agak telat, mungkin jam 7. Kalo kau mau duluan juga tak apa, kalo nunggu, di mobil aja. Tau kan kode kuncinya?" aku hanya mengangguk, ya, mobil Kyuunii ah tak hanya mobil sih, hampir semua barangnya selalu di kasih security code, biar aman katanya. Tapi aku tau semua kode yang aniki gunakan.. aniki mengantarku sampai di depan kelas. Yah, salah satu kenapa orang sering mengira kami pacaran adalah, aniki selalu memberiku kecupan di dahi tiap kami berpisah.

"belajar yang rajin ya."

"iyaaa.. kau juga. Baka aniki." Ucapku meninju lengannya, aniki hanya tersenyum kecil, seringaian yang hanya bisa kulihat saja. Meski aku selalu bilang aniki itu baka, tapi yang sebenarnya tidaklah seperti itu. Segera aku duduk di bangku yang kosong, tak peduli dengan tatapan iri mereka.

End Naruto pov

xxXXxx

Normal pov

Kyuubi segera ke kelasnya, benar saja, dia udah telat di mata kuliah pertama, sering telat malah. Karena apa lagi kalo bukan gara-gara adik tercintanya itu. Meski Kyuubi sering telat, tapi dia tak pernah dihukum, kalian tau lah kejeniusan seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi. Lagipula Kyuubi selalu punya mata kedua.

"hahh, gara-gara dia, aku jadi sering telat."

"siapa? Pacarmu itu ya?" Tanya Sasori, teman sekaligus tangan kanan Kyuubi.

"heh, pacar. Kau ini bodoh ya, mau sampe kapan menjuluki aku dan Naru itu sepasang kekasih?"

"sampai kau mau mengakui, bahwa sebenarnya kau mencintai adikmu yang manis itu." Yah, kau ini nggak peka atau mau berpura-pura nggak peka sih. Itulah yang ada dibenak Sasori.

"lalu? Kalo aku mencintainya kenapa? Kalopun nggak, juga bukan urusanmu kan." Ucap Kyuubi, tandas. Sasori hanya angkat bahu. Dia benar-benar tak paham jalan pikiran Kyuubi, bukan tanpa alasan Sasori selalu menanyakan ini, melainkan kebiasaan Kyuubi dari dulu yang selalu posesif pada adik kembarnya. Bahkan dengan sengaja membakar surat cinta yang ada di loker Naruto. Apa itu pantas di sebut kakak yang baik…?

Dikelas Naruto, dia sibuk melamun, tentu saja memikirkan anikinya itu. Siapa lagi. Bahkan sampai tak peduli pada Sakura yang dari tadi curhat padanya.

"hei Naru-chan, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"ya, aku dengar, ada apa? Kalo emang kau suka ya terima aja. Beres kan?" jawab Naru, meski dia melamun, tapi dia masih bisa menanggapi apa yang dari tadi Sakura ceritakan.

"jadi… apa menurutmu aku dan Lee cocok?"

"hn" angguk Naruto. Yah, siapa yang nggak tau, kalo dari SMP Lee selalu saja mengejar Sakura, meski dulu Sakura udah punya Sasuke, tapi semenjak Sasuke ke Amerika, hubungan mereka merenggang, dan putus di tengah jalan. Dan sekarang Lee menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"baiklah, kurasa Lee benar-benar cowok yang baik dan pengertian."

"jangan lupa traktir kami makan.." ucap Ino, mereka ini nggak sadar apa ya. Mereka kan sedang ada di kelas. Dasar cewek-cewek tukang ngerumpi. Tapi dosen mana yang berani menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, lebih tepatnya Naruto. Meskipun Naruto tak memperhatikan apa yang dosen jelaskan, tapi tiap di tanya, dia selalu bisa menjawab dengan tepat. Dan lagi, tak akan ada orang di Konoha yang berani menginterupsi klan Uzumaki, klan terkaya dan juga terkuat di antara klan yang ada di Konoha.

"eeeh? Enak aja, aku nggak mau!" kata Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Menolak usulan Ino.

"dasar curaaang.. dulu waktu aku jadian dengan Sai saja kau minta di traktir."

"salahmu sendiri.. kenapa juga kau mau."

"aaargh! Cerewet sekali sih kalian ini!" waw, seorang Naruto yang lembut dan ceria, sekarang ini tengah marah. Benar-benar membuat kaget seisi kelas, bahkan sang dosenpun sempat terlonjak karena kaget. Hawa di kelas itu jadi mencekam. Karena bentakan Naruto tadi.

Sunyii…

"hahh.." Naruto segera keluar dari kelas itu, masih merasa kesal.

"mengerikan…"

"seperti iblis.."

"iblis berwajah malaikat…"

"bom waktu.." itulah komentar teman-teman sekelas Naruto, tentu saja setelah ia tak terlihat lagi. Bagaimana tidak, cewek yang selalu ceria dan periang, tak pernah marah. Ternyata kalo kesal jadi mengerikan seperti itu, bahkan kemarahan Ibiki-sensei ataupun Anko-sensei masih kalah menyeramkan.

xxXXxx

Naruto pov

Cih, kadang aku kesal mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang itu. Benar-benar memuakkan sekali. Hal kecil aja dipermasalahkan. Nggak tau kondisi banget deh. Aaarghh! Kenapa aku jadi emosi gini sih! pasti ada yang salah. Kuso! Aku berlari ke taman kampus, melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan meninju pohon yang ada disana, lebih baik dilampiaskan ke pohon kan, daripada ke orang.

Setelah puas dan menggugurkan beberapa ranting yang kering, segera aku hempaskan tubuhku ini di atas rumput taman yang nyaman di bawah pohon yang teduh. Maafkan aku pohon. Kugunakan tanganku sebagai bantal, lalu kupenjamkan mataku, hanya untuk mengistirahatkan kepalaku ini sejenak.

"kuso!" ucapku lirih, lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

"dobe" eh? Dobe? Siapa yang dobe? Dan yang lebih penting, siapa itu yang bicara. Segera aku duduk dan mencari asal suara tadi. Aku tau siapa yang akan memanggilku begitu, tapi mana mungkin dia kan.

"mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja."

"baka dobe." Eh? Kali ini aku benar-benar takut, ada suaranya tapi orangnya kok nggak ada sih. Baru saja aku hendak kabur, tiba-tiba ada orang yang melompat dari pohon, dan berdiri tepat didepanku. Aku kaget, kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Rambutnya yang aneh itu, wajah stoicnya, sikapnya yang sok itu, benar-benar deh. Mau apa sih dia.

"dasar brengsek. Apa maumu?" tanyaku ketus, yah… aku emang tak suka denganya, lebih tepatnya aku terlanjur membencinya. Dia juga sok banget. Sok cool, sok keren. Padahal, masih kerenan anikiku.

"dirimu tentu saja." Ucapnya dingin, masih dengan wajah stoic miliknya, kurasa wajah itu emang nggak bisa diganti deh.

"minggir kau" niat mau menghilangkan kesal, yang ada malah tambah kesal. Chi kuso! Cowok ini benar-benar menghancurkan moodku. Ayolah, aku sedang tak mau berkelahi. Kudorong tubuhnya, tapi dia tak bergeming sedikitpun, hebat juga. Padahal dulu, ku dorong pake jari aja langsung minggir, ada apa dengannya.

"apa kau tuli? Kubilang… MINGGIR TEME!" kudorong dia kuat, mendokusai! Penyakit Shikamaru nempel deh ke aku. Tapi aku benar-benar lagi badmood ini, jadi jangan pernah mengusikku saat aku di mode seperti ini, ingin rasanya aku segera pergi dari situ,

"apa kau tak merindukanku, Naruto? 5 tahun kita tak bertemu, dan kau semakin manis saja." Sasuke memelukkku dari belakang, cih. Dia benar-benar cari mati ya.

"sudah kubilang… ukh. Apa yang kau lakukan teme!" gila. Ini benar-benar gila, dia menodongkan belati, tepat di leher depanku! Mau apa dia sebenarnya!

"aku? Padahal sudah jauh-jauh aku kemari, tapi kau malah ketus begitu padaku. Aku sangat merindukanmu dobe, sangat…" ucapnya, tepat di telingaku, aku merinding seketika, kakiku terasa lemas. Ada apa ini, kenapa Sasuke yang dulu selalu patuh padaku, sekarang memberontak seperti ini.

"uuhh.. kau.. kau mau apa sebenarnya teme?" kataku rendah, untuk meredam rasa takutku. Berusaha menghilangkan emosi di setiap kata yang aku ucapkan.

"tentu saja, dirimu. Aku mau… kau menjadi kekasihku dobe, dulu mungkin kau bisa menolakku, tapi sekarang, kau tak akan bisa, karena Sakura sudah tak menyukaiku lagi, jadi kau tak punya alasan untuk menolakku." Ini adalah kalimat tepanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan, yah kurasa kalian bisa menebak apa yang ada di masalalu. 7 tahun lalu, Sasuke meyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi karena sahabatku, Sakura juga mencintainya, maka kutolak dia. Dulu mungkin dia cinta pertamaku, tapi sosoknya telah di ganti oleh sosok aniki.

"kau salah, aku punya alasan untuk menolakmu teme." Itu cukup membuat Sasuke lengah, segera ku singkirkan belatinya, menjaga jarak dengannya juga perlu.

"apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang… kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, Naruto." Kurasakan suaranya sedikit begetar.

"ya, cintaku untukmu telah hilang. Hilang bersama perginya dirimu, teme." Ucapku enteng, karena itu emang kenyataannya. Kulihat dia geram, dia mengepalkan tanganya kuat, terlihat dari buku-buku jarinya yang memutih.

"siapa?" aku tau maksud pertanyaannya itu, tapi aku tak mau membongkar rahasiaku padanya. Toh dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

"bukan urusanmu."

"itu urusanku! Siapa yang berani mengambil cintamu, cintamu hanya untukku seorang. Akan kubunuh siapapun orangnya." Dia serius, ya, Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya, matanya tajam menusuk.

"aku tak akan memberitaumu."

"che! Kita lihat saja nanti, kupastikan besok orang yang kau cintai itu, mati di tanganku." Segera, Sasuke menghilang dari hadapanku, astaga… tak bisa kubiarkan. Tak kan kubiarkan tangan kotor Sasuke menyentuh sedikit saja anikiku.

End Naruto pov

xxXXxx

flashback, 7 tahun lalu

Siang ini, Naruto mendapatkan surat tanpa nama di lokernya. Dia memang biasa menemukan surat di lokernya, dan hamper semuannya surat cinta. Kalian nggak salah baca kok. Kubilang hamper, karena hari ini Naruto bukan mendapati surat cinta di loker, tapi lebih mirip surat tantangan.

"dari siapa ya…?" Narutopun membuka surat bersampul putih susu tersebut.

/ / / datanglah ke atap sepulang sekolah. Penting! / / /

Itulah isi surat tersebut, nah jadi mana mungkin itu surat cinta kan. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, mungkinkah dia di jebak. Tapi segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu.

Waktu berjalan cepat, saat pulang sekolahpun akhirnya Naruto pergi ke atap sekolah, guna memenuhi undangan dari seseorang. Ada rasa penasaran juga rasa takut yang menemani langkahnya menuju kea tap.

Cklek…

Pintu atap di buka pelan oleh Naruto, ia melongokkan [hish! Bahasa planet mana neh…!] kepalanya, melihat sekitarnya. Hasilnya nihil, tak ada seorangpun yang dia temukan, tapi tepat saat dia akan menutup pintu itu lagi, Naruto mendengar ada suara sesuatu yang bersandar di pagar pembatas.

"anoo… apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Naruto, akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Cukup kaget juga, karena yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah cowok idolanya, siswa yang ia sukai sejak 6 bulan lalu.

"akhirnya kamu datang juga…" ucap pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang selalu patuh dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"kau… buat apa memanggilku kemari teme, kita kan bisa bicara di kelas tadi." Jawab Naruto, cukup kesal dengan sikap temannya yang satu ini.

"Naru…aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku…" ungkap Sasuke to the point, tanpa basa basi ataupun rayuan gombal untuk memulainya. Otomatis membuat Naruto terbengong, karena ucapannya yang asal jeplak [aduuh.. ini bahasa mana lagi sih Choo… baka!] maksud Cho, asal bunyi. Terlalu to the point gitu. Back to story…

"jawablah, kamu juga menyukaiku kan? Aku tau itu Naru.. karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini. Maukah kamu jadi kekasihku, Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, membuyakan acara bengong Naruto. Menariknya kembali kealam nyata, yah barusan Naruto bengong, siapa tau aja apa yang Sasuke ungkapkan itu hanya ilusinya saja.

"ah..eh? a-apa maksudmu teme? Siapa bilang a-aku menyukaimu.." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, tak mau bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

"perasaanmu terbaca jelas Naru. Aku tau kamu menyukaiku…." Bisik Sasuke, digengganya tangan mungil Narruto, lalu dikecupnya punggung tangan berwarna tan tersebut.

"nggak…! A-aku.. aku nggak bisa Suke… Sa-sakura mencintaimu. Aku … aku tak bisa berbahagia di atas kesedihan sahabatku." Yak, kita dah dapat hasilnya. Naruto menolak Sasuke secara halus.

"tap-…"

"aku harap… kamu menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura tadi pagi teme… jaa" potong Naruto, dia segera pergi. Bagi Sasuke, ucapan Naruto tadi adalah perintah yang harus diturutinya.

Skip Time

"kenapa? Kenapa Suke? Kenapa kamu nggak mencegahnya Sakura-chan?" saat ini, Naruto ada di bandara. Tadi Sakura memberinya kabar, bahwa Sasuke akan pindah ke luar negeri. Dengan alasann untuk menemani kaa-sanya dan juga mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih baik. Dan sialnya, Sakura sengaja memberitahu Naruto saat pesawat Sasuke sudah take off.

"maaf… ma-maafin aku Naru-chan. Sasuke-kun… dia nggak mau mengurungkan niatnya. Hiks..hiks.. a-aku juga tak mau berpisah dengannya…" Sakura menangis didepan Naruto, membuat si pirang ini tak tega, dan memeluknya. Menenangkannya. Meskipun dia juga butuh ditenangkan. Padahal pada awalnya, Naruto ingin ke rumah Sasuke dan mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang dia punya. Yang selalu Naruto pendam untuk Uchiha muda tersebut. Tapi ternyata takdir tak mengijinkan mereka untuk bersatu…

end of flashback

xxXXxx

Kyuubi pov

Hahh.. lagi-lagi pulang malam, mana telat banget, semoga saja Naru tak menungguku. Kupikir jam 7 kelar, benar-benar menyebalkan. Udah jam segini belum kelar juga.

"kenapa kau gelisah gitu?" Tanya Sasori, assisten sekaligus teman kecilku. Yah, namanya Sabaku no Sasori, dari klan Sabaku, dan yang tak kusuka darinya adalah, dia bisa membaca perasaanku. Dia tau kalo aku mencintainya, bahkan dia hamper tiap bertemu menanyakannya. Menyebalkan!

"kapan kelarnya? Ini sudah jam 9 malam, kau tau?" tanyaku cuek, mencoba membuang rasa cemas ini, yang aku takutkan adalah, Naru.. apa dia menungguku di mobil ya?..

"apa karena pacarmu itu? Dia menunggumu ya?" Tanya Deidara, sepupuku. Pacar si baby face ini.

"hei, kau jangan ikutan si merah dong. Baka!" ucapku tak suka.

"Kyuu, kau ini calon penerus utama klan, kau hebat, kau jenius. Tapi ada satu hal, kau sangat payah dalam menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu, tapi aku heran, kenapa Naru-chan tak sadar juga ya." Ucapnya mulai menceramahiku lagi, dasar perempuan, mereka selalu saja cerewet. Tapi… apa perasaanku terlihat jelas ya…

"biarkan saja Dei, ayo kita cepat selesaikan."

"cih, kalian saja yang menyelesaikannya, aku ada urusan penting" segera kusambar tasku, mengambil kunci mobil dan cepat-cepat berlari ke lantai bawah, aku takut Naru menunggu terlalu lama, aku yakin Naru pasti menungguku, mengingat dia ini penakut sekali.

"dasar, bilang aja mau menemuinya. Kadang si rubah itu konyol ya." Ucap Deidara, bersandar ke bahu Sasori.

"biarkan saja dia Dei-koi. Lebih baik segera kita selesaikan ini."

End Kyuubi pov

xxXXxx

Normal pov

Karena terlalu lama menunggu sang kakak, akhirnya gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kita kenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto itu tertidur di kursi penumpang, sepertinya dia lelap sekali tidurnya. Sampai tak sadar, kalo sang kakak udah masuk ke mobil.

"baka… kau ini, kenapa tadi tak langsung pulang aja sih."

"ngh… Kyuunii.. udah selesai ya?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan menguap kecil. Satu kata yang ada di benak Kyuubi, manis.

"belum, tapi aku tak mau membuatmu menunggu lama."ucap Kyuubi, mengelus pipi adik tercintanya.

"tidurlah lagi jika mengantuk, Naru" lanjutnya lembut, memberi kecupan di dahi sang adik, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dengkuran halus, pertanda bahwa sang gadis manis telah terlelap kembali,

Kyuubi sengaja mengendarai lamborgininya pelan, ingin menikmati setiap detik yang dia lewati bersama sang terkasih. Ia sadar ini salah, tapi rasa cinta yang tumbuh di hatinya, tak bisa ia hilangkan, apalagi menghapuskannya. Begitu juga di pihak sang adik. Cinta mereka terus tumbuh, dan mereka tau bahwa ini salah. Ada satu hal yang tak salah, yaitu cinta.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Kyuubi segera menggendong adiknya keluar mobil.

"astaga, padahal kau ini kerempeng, tapi nyatanya berat juga." Keluh Kyuubi, memeperhatikan wajah damai adiknya yang tengah terlelap, begitu polos dan manis, oh Kyuu… kau tak tau aja, sisi lain dari Naruto… hahaha..

"selamat datang Kyuubi-sama, Naruto-sa..…"

"ya, diamlah, dia tidur." Yah, benar-benar mirip pengantin baru. Itulah yang ada di benak semua butler dan maid yang menyambut kedatangan sang majikan. Kyuubi berjalan ke kamar Naruto, tentu saja diikuti para maid dan butler. Salah seorang maid membukakan pintu, yang lain segera mempersiapkan kamar Naruto.

"terima kasih, sekarang kalian pergilah." Ucap Kyuubi, memasuki kamar Naruto dan segera menutupnya dengan kakinya, karena Kyuubi menggendong Naruto ala bridal.

"adik kecilku sekarang udah gede ya.. hahh.. kau berat Naru" segera Kyuubi menidurkan Naruto di ranjang king size miliknya, perlahan dia meletakkan kepala adiknya.

"nghh… nii-chan.." Kyuubi kaget, bahkan jantungnya berdegup dengan keras. Bagaimana tidak, posisi mereka saat ini bisa membuat wajah Kyuubi merona seketika, Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuubi, memeluknya. Andai saja Kyuubi tak menahan berat tubuhnya, maka dapat di pastikan, Kyuubi akan mencium bibir mungil adiknya.

"Naru… bangunlah.." ucap Kyuubi lirih, tapi mampu membangunkan adiknya itu.

"ngh? Kyuunii? Eh?!" Naruto kaget dan segera mendorong Kyuubi keras, sampai si rubah terjengkang. Wajah Naruto? Jangan di tanya, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang ini, untungnya kamar Naruto temaram, eh… yah, nggak untung juga sih.

"ittai… kau ini…" segera Kyuubi bangkit dan berdiri di depan ranjang besar itu.

"a..aniki tadi… kau mau apa?! Dasar aniki mesuuuum!" ctik, tiga sudut merah terpampang di dahi Kyuubi, siapa yang salah, siapa yang di salahin. Dasar.

"kau ini…. Baka! Dasar tak tau terima kasih, badanmu itu berat sekali tau. Masih mending kau tak kubiarkan tidur di mobil. Cih" segera Kyuubi berbalik dan hendak keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Grep..

Naruto memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di punggung sang kakak. Memeluknya erat, antara kesal dan bingung, akhirnya Kyuubi menyentuh lembut tangan Naruto. Membalikkan badannya dan memeluknya juga.

"ada apa? Aku nggak beneran marah kok" Kyuubi takut adiknya jadi sedih karenanya.

"dia… dia kembali." Tanpa dijelaskanpun, Kyuubi tau siapa yang Naruto maksud. Diusapnya kepala Naruto lembut, meski hatinya was-was, takut kalo ternyata Naruto masih menyimpan perasaannya yang dulu.

"dia… dia berubah aniki… dia kuat sekarang. Bahkan… dia berani… menodongkan belati, keleherku." Ucap Naruto, bergetar. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya terekjut, tapi segera dia normalkan emosinya itu.

"kau tak apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"aniki… apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku… bingung." Deg! 'Gawat, Naru pasti akan berpaling padanya lagi, cih sial.' batin Kyuubi. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kyuubi hanya diam.

"dia.. dia menyatakan perasaannya lagi padaku aniki… aku bingung." Naruto mempererat pelukannya, tanda bahwa dia bingung dan… takut? Kenapa Naruto takut pada Sasuke Uchiha?

"kenapa… tak kau terima saja?" ucapnya tercekat. Dia tak suka memberikan jawaban ini, tapi ini demi kebahagiaan Naruto.

"apa?!" Naruto sangat kaget, tapi segera dia menunduk dan membuang muka, melepaskan pelukannya.

"baiklah… Selamat malam Kyuunii." Naruto berbalik, memunggungi Kyuubi, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisannya yang hendak keluar. Segera dia berjalan ke ranjang dan menjatuhkan diri, meski tau cintanya terlarang, tapi Naruto tak pernah menyangka, bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini ketika tau jawaban yang diberikan anikinya. Bahkan lebih sakit, saat dulu dia harus merelakan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Sedangkan Kyuubi? Dia hanya bisa menahan getir, tak mampu, bukan, tapi dia tak mau melakukan apapun. Dia tau, adik perempuannya ini dulu sangat mencintai Sasuke, meskipun cintanya tak terwujud. Bahkan rela tidak satu SMP dengan Kyuubi.

'semoga dengan ini kau bahagia, Narutoku. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Meskipun itu harus menghancurkan hatiku' batin Kyuubi miris. Yah, apapun dia rela korbankan demi kebahagiaan sang adik. Kyuubi segera pergi dari kamar Naruto, saat itu juga Naruto langsung menangis, menangis dalam diam. Hatinya begitu sakit. Tak jauh beda dengan kondisi Kyuubi, setelah berada di kamarnya, Kyuubi diam, dia menangis dalam diam. Merelakan gadis yang ia cintai, untuk bersama dengan orang lain, itu akan lebih baik jika si gadis bahagia. Benar-benar deh, ngakunya dari klan Uzumaki, tapi kok bego'nya nggak ketulungan ya… baka no KyuuNaru. Ckckck

xxXXxx

Kyuubi pov

Kami-sama… kenapa Kau lahirkan aku sebagai kembaran Naruto… kenapa Kau menciptakan yang namanya cinta, jika akhirnya akan ada yang tersakiti… hahh, aku ini bodoh. Dari semalam aku tak bisa tidur, entah kenapa tak ada rasa kantuk yang mendatangiku. Hatiku terlalu sakit.

Kriiingg.. kriiiingg..

Jam wekerku berbunyi, berarti udah pagi ya. Rasanya aku malas ke kampus. Tapi kalo aku tak ke kampus, Naruto tak akan mau kuliah… segera aku bergegas mandi, menyiram sekujur tubuhku dengan air dingin, berharap luka hatiku bisa membeku. Tapi percuma saja, itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Menyebalkan…

Tak lama, aku segera ganti dan merapikan diri, perutku terasa lapar, tapi kenapa melihat makanan rasanya sangat kenyang ya. Napsu makanku hilang.

"mana Naruto? Tanyaku pada salah seorang dari mereka.

"a-anoo… Kyuubi-sa-sama.. N-naruto-sama… tidak mau membukakan pintu, dari tadi Na-naruto-sama, mengurung diri Kyuubi-sama.." mau apa lagi sih dia. Cih, benar-benar merepotkan. Segera aku berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Kadang aku sangat kesal dengan sikapnya yang satu ini. Benar-benar deh!

Tok tok

Kuketuk pintu kamarnya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Kucoba membuka pintunya, tapi di kunci juga. Cih, jangan membuatku cemas Naruto!. Segera kubuka dengan security code yang ada. Terbuka! Syukurlah…

"Naruto!" segera kuhampiri adikku, dia di atas lantai depan kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia terpeleset.

"Naru.. bangun Naru… jangan membuatku takut.. kumohon.." segera kugendong dia, kubaringkan ke ranjangnya, mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. eh? Basah? Tapi tadi Naru kan jatuh didepan kamar mandi. Kulihat, Naru habis menangis… kenapa kau menangis sayang.. apa aku ada salah?

"Naru… maafkan anikimu ini.." kukecup dahinya lembut, rasanya sakit setiap melihatnya tak berdaya seperti ini.

"uhh.." kudengar suara erangan pelan dari Naru. Dia sadar…! Kami-sama… terima kasih..

"Naru… kamu tak apa sayang? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyaku cemas.

"hiks… ini nii-chan.." dia memegang dadanya. Ada apa ini, apa tadi dia membentur lantai terlalu keras?

"eh? Apa sakit sekali, aku panggil Kabuto-san ya?" aku benar-benar tak mau adikku sakit.

"hiks.. hiks.. " eh? Naru nangis? Dia jarang sekali menangis, maksudku, menangis didepanku. Tapi… ini ada apa sebenarnya.

"Naru? Ada apa? Apa aniki ada salah? Maafkan aniki kalo aniki ada salah Naru. Ceritalah, kumohon… jangan membuatku takut Naru." Kupeluk tubuh kecilnya, dia bergetar hebat, apa dari tadi dia menahan tangis?

"ai.. aishiteru yo.. aniki.. hiks.. hiks.." apa.. apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa dia sedang latihan untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke..?

"hiks, kumohon… ku..kumohon aniki.. jangan benci aku.. hiks aku.. aku mencintai aniki.. maafkan aku aniki.. maaf"

End Kyuubi pov

xxXXxx

Normal pov

Kyuubi kaget, tapi sekaligus senang. Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya. Kyuubi tak bisa berkata apa-apa, jujur aja dia terlalu senang. Siapa sih yang nggak senang kalo orang yang kita cintai, menyatakan perasaannya pada kita, hohoho…

"Naru… nggak usah minta maaf sayang, kamu nggak salah kok.." ucap Kyuubi pelan, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dari mata biru cerah yang indah milik Naruto.

"aishiteru moo, Naru-chan" lanjut Kyuubi, sebuah kecupan singkat di mata Naruto, sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. Dia tak pernah menyangka, kakak yang selalu di kaguminya, sering sekali mengerjainya… juga memiliki perasaan yang sama… benar benar tak disangka.

"nii-chan.. serius?" Tanya Naruto, yah dia membutuhkan kepastian. Tak mau jika itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Kyuubi menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto, menatap kedalam iris biru langit itu, mempertemukan safir dan ruby merah, tatap yang dalam dan lembut.

"iya Naru.. sudah lama. Aku tau ini salah, makanya aku tak pernah menunjukannya padamu, maaf ya." Senyum cerah terpasang di wajah manis Naruto, segera ia memeluk sang kakak. Atau sekarang berubah menjadi sang kekasih?.

"apa.. tou-san dan kaa-san tak marah jika kita begini?" Tanya Naruto, was-was juga.

"entahlah Naru, aku juga tak tau, tapi semoga mereka merestui kita ya.." di jawab anggukan mantap dari Naruto,

"mandi sana, kita kan harus ke kampus" Naruto masih memeluk Kyuubi, seolah tak mau melepaskannya.

"atau kau mau aku memandikanmu, Naru?" goda Kyuubi. Dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Naruto merah merona.

"ahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Sana mandi, aku tunggu di ruang makan." Segera Naruto beranjak dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sedangkan Kyuubi ke bawah, ke ruang makan.

Terlihat para pelayan di rumah itu cemas, karena Kyuubi hanya turun sendiri, 'apa Kyuubi-sama tak berhasil membujuk Naruto-sama ya' itulah yang mereka pikirkan dan mereka cemaskan, takut majikan mereka sakit, atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya.

"tak perlu cemas, dia sedang mandi, sebentar lagi juga turun kok" meski berada di ruang makan, tapi Kyuubi tak pernah lepas dari tabletnya, ada banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk, yah beberapa hari ini Kyuubi sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Jadi, pekerjaan dari perusahaan yang ada di Jepang sedikit terbengkalai, Kyuubi tak mau kalo Naruto yang mengerjakannya, bukannya mau mendominasi ataupun menguasainya. Tapi lebih kearah tak mau membuat Naruto repot dan memikirkan hal lain selain tugas kuliahnya. Kau kakak yang baik Kyuu..

"maaf aku lama." Semua maid dan butler merasa lega dan membungkuk saat Naruto datang.

"hm, tak apa, ayo sarapan." Mereka udah biasa sarapan berdua, sebenarnya Naruto lebih suka makan bersama-sama para pelayannya, tapi mereka selalu saja menolak ajakan Naruto. Alasan mereka? Karena mereka tak pantas.

"kami berangkat." Naruto masuk ke mobil sport kesayangan Kyuubi, semua pelayan dan juga pekerja yang ada di rumah itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"hati-hati dijalan Kyuubi-sama, Naruto-sama" ucap mereka serempak, Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mengangguk, segera menjalankan mobilnya. Menuju ke Konoha University, tempat mereka belajar dan bergaul. Naruto baru ingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kemarin.

"ada apa Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi yang melihat perubahan sikap adiknya yang tak biasa.

"aku baru ingat.. kemarin Sasuke bilang, akan membunuh orang yang telah merebut.. cintanya, maksudku… cinta yang dulu untuknya." Kyuubi mendengus kecil, adiknya ini emang unik.

"tenanglah sayang, kau kira aku ini lemah apa?"

"bukan gitu Kyuu… tapi, dia berbeda. Dia sangat kuat dan.. matanya penuh ambisi. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa, apa aku tak boleh mencemaskanmu?" Tanya Naruto menunduk,

"hm.. aku mengerti." Kyuubi mengusap pipi Naruto lembut.

"percayalah padaku, aku tak akan apa-apa. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Naruto mengangguk, tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh tangan Kyuubi yang ada dipipinya.

"ng… apa sekarang, kita pacaran?" Tanya Naruto, gugup dan juga malu.

"hmm… kau lebih suka yang mana?" Kyuubi tersenyum kecil, melihat kegugupan adiknya.

"kita nggak pacaran Naru, tapi kita sepasang kekasih. Ingat itu ya." Kyuubi mengecup singkat bibir Naruto, yak! Sukses membuat wajah Naruto panas sampai ketelinganya, benar-benar merah.

"ihh… curaaang~~.." Naruto segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Kyuubi tertawa melihat perilaku adiknya, ah bukan, tapi kekasihnya ini.

"berhenti tertawa Kyuubi! Uhh.. awas kau.." yah, pasangan yang berbahagia. Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya yaa…

xxXXxx

**FIN…?**

salam dari..

Kuu-chii

repiu ya minna... onegai ^.~


End file.
